


I Know What I Am

by a99jazzygirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hispanic Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a99jazzygirl/pseuds/a99jazzygirl
Summary: Valeria Pérez was just promoted to detective, her dream job. However, her first cases are not a part of her dream. Forced to work with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and the new android sent by Cyberlife, Connor. At first she is not so sure about working with the two, but they soon become close to her, especially that android. Both Val and Connor struggle with identity and purpose in the world. As the android revolution begins, the two question their values, beliefs, and commands. What does it really mean to be human and alive? Is it love? Is it to feel?  Or is it a question that can never truly be answered?





	I Know What I Am

Finally, this is what she wanted. Detective Valeria Pérez. The sound of her new title rolled off her tongue so easily, it was destined. Well, she made it her destiny at least. Getting her bachelor’s in criminology and then spending five years as an officer for the Detroit Police Department. Now she had finally reached the position she dreamed of, Detective.  
Valeria buzzed with excitement on her commute to the station. She had a box full of office supplies. With the promotion came a desk and a nameplate. So formal. She thought, smiling to herself. Her hazel eyes watched the suburban houses turn into steel skyscrapers. She loved her city. Even with its terribly high crime rate, there was just something so personal about it. How the city regrew to its original status as one of the biggest industry cities in the nation, no, the world. First it was cars, and now, androids. The world changed before her very eyes, and the epicenter was in her city.  
The self-driving car pulled up to the station and slid its doors open. Valeria walked out, office supplies in the crook of her arm. She smoothed her skirt down before walking into the station. Inside she greeted the secretary android with a light smile, flashing her badge as she was granted access to the office space.  
Her first mission was to find her desk. She looked over the office and spotted the only empty desk. Her pace was brisk as she made her way over. Her desk was next to a Lieutenant’s. She checked the nameplate. Lit. Hank Anderson. She recognized the name. She recalled his large amounts of red ice busts. With his work, he certainly deserved the title of Lieutenant. Valeria looked over the Lieutenant’s desk. It was very cluttered. She placed her items on the desk, a nameplate ready for her. She read it over with a small smile. Det. Valeria Perez. They had forgotten the accent in her last name. She just rolled her eyes, it wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t like anybody pronounced her name correctly, even with the accent in full view.  
As she was unpacking her supplies, Valeria felt a presence behind her. She turned to face a stoic android. She gave him a once-over before turning back to her  
supplies.  
“Detective.” The android spoke.  
Valeria turned back to face it.  
“Yes?”  
She wasn’t annoyed, just confused. Detectives don’t work with androids often.  
“I am Connor. I’m an android sent by Cyberlife. I have been assigned to work with you and Lieutenant Anderson.”  
“I’m working with an android?”  
“Yes, I have been assigned all deviant cases. You and Hank are also on these cases.”  
Valeria thought to herself for a moment. It wasn’t that she was against working with an android, it just felt weird.  
“I haven’t looked over the case files yet…” She realized that the android had not given her a name. “Uh, I’m sorry, but do you have a name?”  
“There’s no need to apologize, Detective. I am an RK800 or you can refer to me as Connor.”  
“Connor it is. Anyways, like I said I haven’t looked over the case files.”  
“Of course. That is understandable. I believe that it is both our first day working at the station. It is very reasonable that you haven’t seen the files yet.” Connor said very matter-of-factly.  
Valeria was taken aback by his tone. She hadn’t heard an android sound so robotic. Most were very friendly and human-like. Perhaps it was just because he was made for a different job.  
“I’ll take a look at the files as soon as I can.”  
“Okay, Detective.”  
“You know, you could call me Val. I would actually prefer it.”  
“Okay, Val.”  
Valeria looked at the android in front of her. She hadn’t taken in all the details at first. It was, interesting. No, HE was interesting. Her eyes looked at his brown locks, a few strands out of place. On his synthetic skin were dots of freckles, kinda cute. She wondered what the use of skin imperfections were on a perfect machine. Her eyes trailed to his. They were a chocolate brown, like a puppy dog’s. He was an interesting android to say the least, nothing that she had seen before.  
“Val? Is there something wrong?”  
He had noticed her staring. A red blush bloomed in her cheeks, of course on her first day she had to be embarrassed.  
“N-no. I was just,” Checking him out… “Looking at you?” She didn’t know why she made it a question.  
“Oh, well that’s understandable. I am a unique model, a prototype.”  
This interested Val. That’s why she had never seen any android similar.  
“Well, it’s a good look.”  
“It helps me be integrated into society better.”  
Val wondered how certain looks would make one integrate better, but she decided to leave it. She turned back to her desk and unlocked her new account on the monitor in front of her. Connor took a seat at another empty desk next to hers. He sat there, back straight with his hands in his lap. She realized her terrible posture and sat up a little straighter.  
A few hours had passed of Val looking over the files. At the desk next to her, Connor had pulled out a quarter. He was flicking it between his hands with ease. Val turned from her monitor to watch him. The coin danced across his fingers almost elegantly. She was transfixed on his hands. His fingers continued to move nimbly the quarter flying and twirling. Throughout his coin tricks, Connor didn’t look down. He was watching Valeria watch him. His LED blinking yellow as he quickly analyzed her. He learned a lot, very quickly. Her education, how she liked dark chocolate over milk, how she was descended from illegal immigrants, how she was fluent in Spanish, there was so much to learn.  
“¿Te gustó?” Connor asked.  
Val was taken aback. Did he just speak to her in Spanish?  
“Uh, yeah, I did. That’s really cool.”  
“I was expecting you to respond in Spanish, but I suppose you are bilingual.”  
Val didn’t like this. She wondered if the android had scanned her history. However, it could have just been an educated guess. She did have an extremely Hispanic name. Regardless, it still offended her.  
“I apologize if I offended you. I believed that perhaps speaking to you in Spanish, would make you more comfortable.”  
“Está bien.”  
Connor smirked at Val’s response. She smiled back. It was almost endearing that the android wanted her to be comfortable with his presence, but it was probably only a part of his integration programming.  
Val continued to view the files while Connor kept up with his coin tricks. A sudden realization hit her, Lieutenant Anderson hadn’t come in. She turned back to Connor.  
“Connor, do you know if the Lieutenant called out sick today?”  
“No, he has not, but I was told that he comes in late, if he even shows up.”  
Val thought to herself. She looked over at the glass office of Captain Fowler. She pushed up out of her seat, smoothing her skirt. Connor watched her as she walked towards the captain’s office. He wondered why he somehow enjoyed the way her hips swayed. Connor shook the thought away, it was probably just something in his program to work with humans. Probably.  
Val knocked before entering Fowler’s office. She appreciated the openness of it, it made the going ons less private. Of course, privacy was pretty scarce these days. Fowler motioned for her to come to him.  
“Detective Pérez, what can I do for you?”  
“Captain, has Lieutenant Anderson called out today?”  
Fowler chuckled at Val’s naivety.  
“Lieutenant Anderson likes to play by his own rules. He doesn’t come into work very often.”  
This irked Val. She bit her tongue, thinking of response.  
“Why was I paired with him? Maybe I could just take the cases myself.”  
The captain looked at Val, then stood up.  
“Detective, this is your first day. I understand your high standing; however, it is preferred that you work with a superior before you are sent on your own. These deviant cases are easy work, very in and out.”  
“If it’s easy work, why did Cyberlife send an android to assist with the cases?”  
Fowler sighed and pressed two fingers on the bridge of his nose. He was not used to so many questions, and it was annoying him.  
“The android is just to assist in moving the investigations along. He is here to research the cause of deviants. Your job is to stop the deviants from harming humans.”  
“I see. Thank you, Captain.”  
Val walked out of the office in a huff. Irked was the correct word to describe her state of mind. Easy work? I am so above “easy work”. She thought. Connor noticed the different way Val carried herself. His LED spinning yellow as he watched her. She plopped back into her chair with a sigh. Her eyes blankly looked at the monitor in front of her.  
“Detective, is something wrong?”  
“What?”  
Connor surprised her.  
“Oh, um, I’m fine. I’m just a bit pissed.”  
“Pissed?” He questioned.  
“Upset. I’m upset I was put on the deviant cases. According to Fowler, they’re easy cases. I wasn’t expecting all of the big homicides, but I did want more than just hunting down androids.” She looked at Connor. “No offence.”  
“None taken. I understand your frustrations. You are a very good officer, and you graduated the top in your class. You should be taking cases that require more effort.”  
“Hmph. Yeah, I wish I could’ve received a better first case.”  
“Perhaps it won’t be too boring for you.”  
“Thanks Connor, I sure hope so.”  
Connor’s LED flickered yellow for a moment. He got up out of his seat and turned to Val.  
“I have received information that there has been a homicide, possibly done by a deviant. We may be able to find Lieutenant Anderson and go to the scene.”  
Val’s ears perked up at the word homicide. She knew she shouldn’t be happy that someone died, but it was a part of her job to solve the case. She stood up and faced Connor.  
“Well, let’s get going then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> I hope to be able to update this at the very least once a week. This story will follow the events of the game from the pacifist Markus story line and the deviant Connor story line. I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave any critiques or maybe some ideas as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
